


[podfic] a quiet place amongst the stars

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Outer Space, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Podfic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Peter survives Thanos's 'halving the population of the universe' plan, but he's the only one on Titan who does. Now he's alone on this abandoned dust ball of a planet, alone with an AI who doesn't recognise him, and Tony's ashes on his hands and in the cracks of his armour.





	[podfic] a quiet place amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a quiet place amongst the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433432) by [ephemeralstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/ephemeralstar). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w8bguojsjt0d7w6/MCU%20a%20quiet%20place%20among%20the%20stars%20SFX.mp3?dl=0) (5.85 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:12:45

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy all these FEELS! This ended up being one of the favorite things I recorded this ITPE!


End file.
